


Gotta Have It (What You Need)

by miikkaa_xx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Incestuous Undertones, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/miikkaa_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra meets Aang by orgasm-ing to enlightement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Have It (What You Need)

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** het!sex, threesome sex (M/F/M), double penetration, fingerfucking, and incestuous undertones.

-

Aang greets her with an easy grin, lounging against Appa’s side, looking incredibly young in his airbending clothes, grey eyes glittering with evident pleasure. ‘Hey, there, Avatar. Lookin’ good.’

Korra blinks hazily, confused at the new setting. Looking around, she can see it’s a room, coloured a pleasant off-white, with Appa lounging in the middle of it and Aang waving at her to come over and sit across from him. Warily, she takes a step forward, then another, feeling out of sorts.

Vaguely, she can remember – oh god, the can _remember_ Mako’s fingers working her cunt open as Bolin drags his calloused thumb across her breast, their lips on the skin of her neck to feel the jump of her muscles as she jerks under them both.

Then it occurs to her what just happened.

‘Oh _god_ , you can’t read my mind, can you?’ Korra blurts, face going red.

Aang raises his eyebrows – he’s young, twelve again, how Master Katara must have met him – and laughs. ‘Nah, I can’t. Glad you made it, though. So… Is it a party in Republic City?’

‘Yeah,’ she says. ‘Yeah, sure is.’

-

The first time Bolin eases into her, rolling his hips, slow, Korra feels her breath leave her without pause, and she‘s clutching at the bedsheets, trying to remember how to inhale. It’s perfect, the heat moving in and out of her, as Bolin thrusts deep and good, his hands fitted around her hips as he leans on his haunches, hiking her legs around his waist, as he fucks into her.

It feels like a goddamn religious experience, with the sunlight coating over her skin like honey as the morning sun part from the horizon and the bed whispers underneath them as Bolin moves, back and forth, in and out, hot and thick but never quick, never rough.

Korra’s mouth is dry, and she tilts her head back, hoping that Mako gets the message. Mako – who was busying himself with laying kisses down his brother’s throat as he watches the boy’s prick disappear into Korra, inch by wet inch, and slide back out – moves around Bolin to lean over and catch her lips in his own.

She moans into his mouth, a hand coming up to curl into Mako’s soft hair, as she feels the slow build of an orgasm crest at the base of her spine, and pulls away in a huff. Blindly, she reaches out and meets the fluttering muscles of his abdomen before sliding down to grip his cock, stroking it to match Bolin’s movements.

Bolin makes a low, desperate whine at the sight, hips stuttering, but Korra’s thighs clench around him, willing him back to that pace of slowness. He grits his teeth and obeys, letting each thrust slip-slide easily into her, without any rush. Mako’s cock is heavy and hot in her hands as she slides his precome down the length, easing her strokes, and she can feel his breath skitter over the skin of her cheeks.

They look beautiful like this, thinks Korra, draped in yellow sunlight, all contrast and highlight and shadow slip-sliding over skin. Bolin’s green eyes are verdant rings around his blown pupils and Mako’s pale skin has a blush stretched over it like a brushstroke, and Korra feels like she’s going to melt, slip under her skin and ease into some white space.

Bolin sighs out her name and murmurs something akin to, ‘oh god, so good, gonna come, Korra, please,’ and Mako groans, ‘me too, fuck, me too,’ and Korra clenches tight, feeling the hot curve of Bolin’s dick as he buries deep into her once, twice, again, again, again, more more _more_ –

She shivers out one orgasm, her cunt tightening and riding Bolin’s cock as he spills his come. Mako jerks in her grip, feeling her tongue slip out and flick at the hard ridge of his cockhead, before he comes too, hot and messy, all over the place, sliding down her cheek and hand, triggering another orgams, like a wave, melting her bones to nothing and changing all hard muscle into liquid.

For a brief moment, in that height of orgasm, she can hear childish laughter, a flash of a blue, a slice of grey eyes and hear a voice like – ‘Korra, Korra, over here!’

-

‘Morning sex was a great idea,’ concludes Bolin at breakfast in Korra’s room, because it’s one of the few in the main part of the Air Temple with access to a washroom to clean up afterwards. Mako had snatched some food from the kitchens and brought it up, hidden under a billowing orange airbender cloak, before spilling his goods on a small tea table for them to feast upon.

‘I agree,’ replies Korra, feeling content and languid, as she munches on an apple and soaks up the morning sun. ‘What’s next?’

‘Well, if it was _my_ idea of morning sex in the Air Temple where anyone could walk in on us,’ says Bolin slowly, ‘then Mako is next.’

Mako pops a slice of orange in his mouth, hair mussed with still a faint rosy glow to the apple of his cheeks. He chews, swallows, and then leans his elbows on his knees, face contemplative. ‘I’ve been thinking… about this…’ he coughs, blushing fiercely now, ‘y’know, the park where Korra first came to.’

‘Oh my god, you _pervert_ ,’ snorts Bolin, reaching a hand to pat his brother on the shoulder. ‘I knew you had it in you.’

Mako drags a hand across his face in exasperation, before glancing over at Korra. ‘So?’

‘So?’ she replies, grinning widely. ‘So yeah. Let’s do it.’

-

A few days later, Mako is crouching behind a bush, looking essentially like he’s being hunted down. Korra wonders if all people look this paranoid when having sex in public places, because, hell, if Korra ever knew about decency or shame, it got lost when she punched a hole through her wall to say hi to those White Lotus men that came to her house when she was six.

Bolin kicks his leg from behind him, staring down at him.

‘Brother, it’s two in the morning. If anyone’s here, it’s also because they want to fuck.’

Korra stifles her snort of laughter at Mako’s mortified expression, before gesturing him to stand up. ‘Your idea, your turn to get it started, Mako,’ she says, half in challenge.

Mako gives an indignant huff, before standing up, and walking towards Korra, slow and predator-like, making her pulse flare as she takes a step back, egging him on. Eventually, her back collides with a trunk of a tree, and his hands are on her waist, mouth skimming hot air over her neck.

‘So, you want me to start, huh?’ he murmurs in her ear as his fingers pick at the hem of her shirt, tugging it upwards. The lovely thing about Mako, thinks Korra as her hands slide down his chest and feel his heart pound at a thousand beats per minute, is that he could hide his nervousness under his bravado no matter what the situation.

Bolin goes to Korra’s side, grasping her shoulder and moving her forward so he can press his chest against the length of her back. Already, she can feel his heat press into the inside of her thigh, and her gut tightens in anticipation. Mako is unzipping his pants, leaving them hanging open over his sharp hips, and her fingers trace the V formation on his skin as he undoes the tie to her own pants.

They pool around her ankles and Bolin hisses, a hand sliding up the plane of her stomach to caress her hardening nipples.

‘You look good,’ he tells her, warm and sincere, and Korra tips her head back on his shoulder, shivering. Mako, predictably, leans forward, lapping at the long expanse of her throat, nipping at the skin under her jaw. His cock bumps into her thigh, leaving smears of precome, as she slides her leg between his own.

‘How you wanna do this?’ pants Mako into her ear, both of his hands on her ass, pulling her hips towards him, his eyes completely blown.

Korra wets her mouth, feeling thoughtless and out of it as Bolin caresses both of her breasts and lays kisses on the knobs of her spine. ‘You – cock in me, Bolin, let me touch you,’ she says, after a pause, and Mako nods.

Both brothers move away from her and Korra leans against the trunk of the tree, breathing heavier. Her senses are on overdrive – everything is suddenly closer, hotter, the air hanging around her, the heaviness of the shoes and pants around her ankles, the tightness in her gut waiting to be snapped.

Korra steps out of the rest of her clothes – shoes and pants – and kicks them off to the side before dropping to her knees, facing the trunk. She is so close that she can see each curving detail of the cracks in the bark, and she feels so _near_ to the earth, yet at the same time, completely out of it.

Mako moves first – sliding his cock into her, filling her, before leaning onto his haunches, hands on her hips pulling her onto his lap, his balls pressed hot against her. She can feel the trembles in his body as he waits for Bolin to feed his prick into Korra’s mouth, precome smeared over her lips before she opens and takes it all in.

It is a haphazard rhythm they create – Mako pushing up into her in quick, jerky thrusts as she sucks down Bolin eagerly. It isn’t until Korra reaches up to get a hold of Bolin’s hip that she can mouth at the other’s dick, shining in the pale light with her spit. Her tongue dips down to push one of the heavy sacs into her mouth, laving at it until Bolin is blathering, endlessly, ‘yes, yes, oh Korra, yes, please, _please_ – ’

It always makes her happy to hear his voice, so enraptured by her, and she gives, switching to the other sac as his heavy earthbending fingers slide into her hair, a support to lean back against when her neck strains too far.

Mako, in turn, fucks into her harsh and good, cock moving in and out of her with the precision she would expect of him. She feels herself getting sloppier and wetter as he bucks into her, his thickness stretching her cunt, making her want more. Mako gasps when her hips start to move in turn, meeting each thrust hard, clenching tight when he is deep inside of her.

‘St – I won’t – Korra,’ he stutters, but she is merciless. Her body moves in tune with both of them, hips snapping down to get Mako’s cock as deep as she can, working her open, and swallowing down Bolin’s prick, tongue pressed flat against his slit the way she knows he likes it.

‘I can’t, Korra, please, oh shit, oh fuck, Mako, I’m – ’ says Bolin, his eyebrows pushed together as if in anguish before Korra hums and he lets go, fingers tightening in her hair, and his hips push against her, bottoming out in her mouth, before the first spurts of come slide down her throat.

Mako loses it as well, his voice a cracked, ‘Bo _lin_ ,’ before his fingers are digging into her skin and his dick is so deep inside of her, shoving hard and fast and brutal, making her squirm as the tightness in her gun snaps and she coats his hard cock with her orgasm, milking him.

He comes with a hitched breath, his nails leaving half-moons on her skin, as his dick pulses inside of her, warming her to another orgasm and this time she can _see_ him – his bright smile, his cheerful eyes, his young face – oh it’s you, she wants to say, it’s you, _Aan_ –

-

‘Okay, now your turn,’ says Bolin, sprawled over the grass, his pants still unzipped, beside his brother who is in a similar state. Korra idly bends the semen out of the way, flicking it onto a bush, and Mako makes a slightly disgusted face.

‘I’m not carrying your firebending baby,’ replies Korra flatly.

‘Yeah, but you couldn’t have put it _under_ the bush?’ asks Mako.

Bolin gestures at him to shut up. ‘Stop ruining this great afterglow.’

Mako rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything else. Korra snorts with laughter.

‘Okay, okay, my turn, huh?’ She hums, pulling on her pants and shirt. ‘Oh. Oh _yes_.’

‘Oh god,’ says Mako, now horrified as he buries his face into his hands. Bolin side-eyes her warily.

‘Korra?’

-

The bending stadium is thankfully empty on a Wednesday night and Bolin prays to every deity that the old man isn’t in the building to see them. The stands seem eerie without people in it, but Korra leads them to the center – to the bending platform, using her waterbending, and steps to the center confidently.

‘I want you,’ she starts, looking at them both as she slowly pushes the hem of her shirt up her torso, ‘to fuck me right here.’

‘Oh fuck,’ breathes Mako, pupils already overwhelmingly black as he takes off his clothes. Korra’s mouth stretches into a smirk, dropping her shirt to the ground and untying her trousers, stepping out of them and her shoes. She tugs at the bands in her hair and they slide off, hair spilling over her dark skin like freshly turned soil.

Bolin quickly sheds his clothes, scrambling to get naked, along with his brother, as his eyes take in her form – her full breasts, the hair at the apex of her thighs, the corded muscle wrapped around her body. She is laughing under her breath at their eagerness, before she opens her arms, welcoming them to her.

Mako slides into her embrace, his lips pressed against her, and he moans into her mouth. Korra does not resist, lips parting and tongue tasting the sushi he must have had for dinner. Bolin, then, would probably taste similar, she notes vaguely, as he pulls away, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses over the length of her jaw, making her shiver.

Bolin comes next, shouldering his brother aside to kiss her, and it’s true – Korra can taste the sushi, taste the bitterness of some sauce he must have used, and his calloused hands brush over her collarbone before sliding the pad of his thumb down, over her nipple.

‘Ah,’ breathes Korra, and again when Bolin repeats the motion, ‘ah, hah, _ah_.’ He’s grinning and she grins back, before it slides off her face when Mako’s long fingers slide inside her cunt, wet and tight. He moves them gently, in and out, rocking her hips to the motion, and Korra follows, jerking when his thumb brushes over her clit.

‘Oh, Korra, you _didn’t_ ,’ says Bolin in a rush, and she can feel his hand skating behind his brother’s to slide in the space behind her cunt, to where she is already open and wet. ‘Oh, fuck, please, can I?’ His voice drops into begging in an instant and Korra cannot help but nod, feeling his move behind her, the head of his prick pushing against the back of her thigh as his fingers slide into her entrance.

‘I want your cunt,’ says Mako hotly, looking over her shoulder at his brother. Bolin agrees immediately, ‘yeah, okay, sure, just, let me, please, Korra?’ And Korra nods, jutting out her hips towards Bolin, the hard ridge of his prick sliding into the space between the globes of her ass where she has prepped herself.

Korra feels herself be stretched, but it’s not painful. She wants this – all of it – and Bolin provides by the way he slides into her, hot and thick and _good_. Mako is still, all his attention focused on his brother’s face as he sinks into her. Korra feels the shudder run down Mako’s frame before her fingers curl over his wrist, pulling his fingers from her.

‘C’mon, I want you too,’ says Korra, quiet, her gaze heavy, and the other nods, taking a breath before he grasps the base of his cock and slides into her cunt, and she feels deliciously, deliriously full.

‘We’re going to fucking tip over,’ growls Mako, his chest crushing her breasts and Bolin pressed against her spine. Korra muffles a laugh against his neck, her feet slipping as the hands on her side and hips lift her up.

‘Fine, fine, Mako on his back,’ she says, and somehow, they gather enough movement to sprawl Mako onto his back, Korra draped over him, her hair framing his face, so new to him that she can see how his fingers tangle between the dark locks. Bolin’s mouth is tracing patterns over her shoulderblades as he remains deep inside of her, and she presses her hips back, insistently, until he begins to move.

His thrusts rock her against Mako, and she can feel both of them, inside of her, moving. Mako hisses curses under his breath as his fingers scrabble for purchase on both the stadium underneath him and her hips, his cock shoving into her hard. Bolin is also bucking into her, trying to match his brother each time, and the stimulation drives Korra to oblivion.

She orgasms once, already, too quick, muscles clenching together, so harsh that both still their movements and have her ride it out. There is another flash – a blue arrow, the shine of white teeth in a smile – and Korra is back to the momentum again, being rocked between the two brothers.

They fuck into her energetically, Mako not stopping or slowing in the slightest as he fills her cunt with himself, the heat and friction tightening her gut. She knows he can feel his brother inside of her, though their dicks are separate, and that he wants to be that much closer to Bolin, and if that’s with Korra, then he will take both.

Bolin , in turn, pants against the skin of her back as his hips move smoothly in and out of her, loving her heat, her tightness, the shivers racking down her spine as they slip through his cock and up his nerves. He is oversensitive already, no matter how steady his hands are on her hips as they keep her in place to thrust into her.

Another orgasm rips through her – melting her, making her sigh and sink into Mako as he stiffens, holding her against him, letting her ride it out. Korra feels her muscles clench and unclench, like waves, echoing through her, and she can see orange robes, a bald head, hear a voice – ‘little bit closer – ‘

‘Korra, I’m so close,’ says Bolin against her, and Korra whines, wanting it, so much, just a little bit more, and she moves instead of them. Her hips roll out and down, getting both Bolin and Mako’s cocks inside of her as deep as she can go. The action earns two loud groans as Mako bares his teeth.

‘You asked for it, Avatar,’ says Mako, and Korra sees how the muscles in his body tense up, his frame stilling for a single moment, before she moans, long and low – ‘don’t you stop, Mako, don’t you – ’ and he _fucks_ into her, ruining her inside out.

Bolin yelps at the sudden shift in motion and struggles to keep up, rocking his hips in turn with Mako, though not as brutally, and Korra wonders if she’s forgotten to breathe, the way both cocks feel working inside of her, in both holes, getting her looser, getting her wetter, sloppier, messier as her body rocks back to meet them.

It’s an art – one of familiarity – that has them moving in and out and on each other, the pleasure becoming tight in each one’s gut. Bolin’s thighs begin to tremble as he feels his orgasm crest, and Mako’s breathing becomes laboured.

Korra wants them to come, together, and she reaches a hand down, fingers finding the apex of her thighs where Mako slams into her and she dips underneath, grazing over his sac. She feels him lose his rhythm almost instantly at the stimulation, hips stuttering as she grasps and strokes at the skin under his balls.

They’re going to come, she knows. Soon, almost, the way Bolin mouths at the knob of her spine and his thrusts become deeper, longer, and Mako suffering between the tightness of her cunt and the play of her fingers. Her gut tightens and finally – finally, it snaps and the come of Bolin and Mako inside of her as she presses down upon both of them, tight, inescapable and oh – oh – oh –

-

She’s clothed in her usual waterbending outfit, and him in his orange airbender robes, and they sit cross-legged on the smooth white floor, him against Appa, her alone on the other side.

‘You kept popping by, but never for long,’ says Aang, and she marvels at his youth, how small and fragile his arms seem, the crane thin neck, the long thin legs.

‘Yeah,’ she coughs, ‘sorry. I was busy with some other stuff.’

Aang hums, watching her, before laughing, ‘I can’t read your mind but I know how you got here, Korra.’

‘Oh.’ And suddenly she’s flaming red, embarrassed, looking anywhere but at the young airbender. ‘Oh my god, okay, I’m _so_ sorry, so so sorry – ’

‘Korra,’ and though he smiles, his voice holds that weight that silences her immediately. ‘It’s fine. You’re here now. I’m glad you found people who you love enough to get you here.’

‘I – ’ Her breath stutters to a halt as something inside of her blooms warmly. ‘Yeah,’ she says, finally, after a pause, and she grins, ‘Yeah, I’m glad I found them too.’

‘Now,’ says Aang, ‘ _do_ try meditating sometime.’

‘Okay, Aang,’ laughs Korra.

-

‘You fell asleep right on Mako when it was over,’ says Bolin when she yawns into awareness and finds herself curled up on her own clothes. Beside her is Mako wiping something from the platform with a cloth and Korra snorts, before bending the semen away and throwing it into the water down below.

Mako glances up, unimpressed, dressed loosely in a wifebeater and pants, as he sits down. He throws the cloth at her and she catches it easily, sticking her tongue out at him for being so petty.

‘You’re both ridiculous,’ says Bolin.

‘He started it,’ accuses Korra, pulling on her shirt. ‘So, how long was I out?’

Bolin shrugs. ‘Ten minutes, I’d say.’

Her conversation with Aang felt like it had gone for hours, and she’s glad that time passes differently here. It would do them no good to be stranded on a platform until the morning when the guards came by. With a stretch, Korra stands up, pulling up her pants and tying the belt.

‘Alright, time to go home,’ and she bends a wave upwards, solidifying it into an ice bridge to walk over.

‘So, you dream about anyone back there?’ teases Bolin as they walk, slipping a hand around her waist. Mako glances over before throwing an arm over her shoulders, leaning against her, and Korra feels them close to her, warm and solid and good.

‘Just about an old friend.’

-

**Author's Note:**

> well. I hope that got _someone_ off. :)
> 
> x-posted to [tumblr](http://alighterwithlove.tumblr.com/post/21583180223/take-this-one-nc-17-legend-of-korra).


End file.
